


Only One

by Mariesen



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Song fic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariesen/pseuds/Mariesen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"They’d promised each other their love would be forever, yet here they were."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you listen to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZMIpPqnrzg) while reading.  
> It's my first one shot so be gentle!

_”One life to live_  
 _One love to give_  
 _One chance to keep from falling_  
 _One heart to break_  
 _One soul to take us_  
 _Not forsake us_  
 _Only One”_

Tonight would be the last time, their last time together. They’d promised each other their love would be forever, yet here they were. They would share their love one final time tonight, one last time their bodies would become one. All of this before separating _forever!_

Bill’s hands shook; he was broken and they hadn’t even shared the last goodbye yet. He tried to calm himself, tried to chase the dark thoughts away, failing miserably. 

Bill tried to keep up his facade and slowly let his fingers travel down his lover’s naked torso, pinching his nipples, causing his lover to moan his name.

“Mmm, Bill.”

Bill decided it was time to move further; this was not about romance and being sweet. This was about love and passion, his last chance to witness true love making, his last chance to feel real love. 

He let his hands wander downwards, meeting the edge of his lover’s jeans. Fumbling a bit, he finally got them opened and slid them down before forcing his lovers boxers the same way. 

Not wasting any more time, his moved down and took his lover’s cock into his warm mouth, making him moan. Bill enjoyed having this kind of power; he could turn any man into goo by just a simple lick at the head of their penis. Quickly fumbling with his own jeans, he yanked them down in one swift motion along with his boxers.

“Mmm, you taste so good,” Bill mumbled around the cock in his mouth, making his lover shudder and moan low in his throat. 

“Mhmm, fuck.”

Bill took more of the cock into his mouth; making sure to suck and lick just the way he knew his lover liked. He pressed his tongue piercing to the vein running along the underside of the cock, making his partner moan again and buck his hips.

“Fuck, warn a guy!” his lover said.

Bill felt hands on his arms before feeling himself being pulled upwards, now facing his lover. His lover kissed him slowly on the lips, licking Bill’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he, of course, was granted. 

His kisses always blew his mind, they always left Bill speechless and out of breath. The kisses made him forget everything and anything that was hurting his soul; they almost _hypnotized_ him.

His lover’s hands travelled down to Bill’s nipples, pinching them slightly.

“Mhmm, so good!” Bill moaned, and closed his eyes.

The hands soon began a journey taking them lower and lower, indicating that Bill’s lover wanted to move a little further now than just kissing and fumbling.

Slowly stroking Bill’s cock, he let one hand travel lower, finding his entrance. Bill knew it was time, he knew this couldn’t be prolonged anymore; they would become one for the last time.

His lover made sure to prepare Bill before slowly claiming him one last time; their sweaty bodies becoming one, sweet words were moaned softly. Almost like they were afraid someone would hear. Bill couldn’t stop his tears now, he was so close, but he just couldn’t finish, not this soon. It would mean it was over, all over. 

It would mean he was all alone, left to himself and his dark thoughts.

_”My eyes are painted red_  
 _The canvas of my soul,_  
 _Slowly breaking down, again”_

His lover tried to calm him down by placing butterfly kisses all over his face, holding that same, sad face in his hands, staring right into Bill’s eyes, telling him the words he couldn’t say.

“I love you.”

Bill was mere seconds from coming; he could feel it and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He became hysterical, crying his eyes out, clinging to the person moving above him. Bill let himself fall over the edge, coming messily between their bodies. He turned his face to the side, refusing to face his lover; it would just make the goodbye harder. He felt the person above him stiffen and then felt the warmth spreading through him, indicating that his lover was done. 

Bill pushed the body away, quickly running for the bathroom; he felt sick. This was not what he had thought it would be like. He felt used, unloved and alone. He turned on the shower and placed himself on the floor under the spray. He had to get him off of himself. 

He shook and cried even more. “Why me?” he whispered to himself.

It wasn’t long after that Bill heard the sound of a door opening and closing, indicating his lover had left for the last time. 

_“You say you want it all_  
 _But whose side you fighting for?_  
 _I sit and wonder why_  
 _There are nights, we sleep, while others they weep_  
 _With regret, repent, be strong”_

Bill left the bathroom, still soaking wet. He had no desire to dry himself off. He entered his room, scanning it to see if he had left anything behind, a note, a shirt, anything really, but there was nothing to be found.

He quickly walked to the bed and lay down; it still smelled like _him_. He buried his face in the pillows, pulling a thin blanket over his fragile frame, inhaling the smells of him, of their love that once was. 

Sighing, he closed his eyes; how could he live without him? How could he live without **“The Only One”?**

He simply couldn’t.

Shaking violently, he rose from the bed to search for the only meaning left in his life. 

Holding the item in his hands, he went back to the messy white bed. This was it.

_”When will we see the end?_  
 _Of the days, we bleed for what we need_  
 _To forgive, forget, move on”_

The white bed soon became blood red.

_“One life to live_  
 _One love to give_  
 _One chance to keep from falling_  
 _One heart to break_  
 _One soul to take us_  
 _Not forsake us,_  
 _Only one”_


End file.
